Alternative
by lovefuryANDpassion
Summary: She was different and that's what made her stand out. However, what he didn't know was that he will definitely be seeing a lot more of her and that fiery attitude he just loves.
1. Games

_ Alternative_

**Chapter One: Games**

* * *

After a long day, Colby Lopez found himself in a random bar drinking his pain ridden body away. Raw had just finished and as usual the three members of The Shield were trying to outdo each other in every way possible. Whether it be who could drink the most booze or who could pick up the most chicks, it was all fun to them. Joe, being the responsible one knew when to stop however, that wasn't the case for Jon and Colby. The duo were currently in the middle of one of their 'games', the objective being who could bed someone first.

Looking around the bar, Colby took note of all the targets present. A group of girls sat giggling in a booth, stealing glances at his partner, Joe, while he was oblivious to it. _How could he not notice it? _He thought to himself with a chuckle. He could effortlessly snatch one of them up and win the game but it was all too easy for him, for once he _wanted _a challenge. As if on que, a blonde came sauntering through the doors with an air of confidence that was felt by everyone in the room. She didn't look like most of the girls that were in the bar, she was more alternative. Her hazel eyes contrasted with her pale complexion and light hair but what stood out the most was the nose piercing and the edgy outfit she sported. She instantly caught his attention and he knew he had found his challenge.

With a smirk planted firmly on his face, he slipped onto the vacant stool next to her and just as he was about to open his mouth, she spoke.

"If you think I came here to be hit on, you are sorely mistaken sweetheart." She mocked while sipping on her Budwiser, not sparing him a single glance.

At first Colby was a little taken aback by her sudden attitude and fieryness, yet it was a breath of fresh air from all the other girls he was so used to.

Just as he was about to retort with a witty remark, he was interrupted yet again. Only in the form of a highly intoxicated Jonathan Good.

"I've got a gal waiting over there for me," He slurred while pointing in the direction of a slutty looking girl with knee high boots that made her look like a hooker, "Looks like I win again."

It wasn't until he looked to his right that Jon noticed the blonde that Colby was trying so desperately to talk to and a drunk goofy smile etched across his face.

"Maybe on second thought, I'll take her home instead."

For the first time that night, the mystery woman snapped her attention to the two men that sat to the side of her. For a split second her golden orbs connected with Colby's, sending a sudden jolt of electricity through his body. But the moment was ruined when Jon spoke up again, "So, what do you say beautiful?"

With a disgusted look, she scoffed and got up from her seat in an attempt to escape the harrassment, only to be stopped when she felt a hand gripping onto her bum.

Without a second thought, she swung her fist round and let it come crashing down onto the face of Jon. Colby stood rooted to the ground as he took in the sight. Jon was now on the ground, clutching at his bloody nose and cursing at the pain while the alternative chick was being escorted out of the bar by buff looking security guards. It was safe to say that he didn't expect that in the slightest.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Joe came rushing over, "What happened? I've never seen Jon get planted like that before."

"I'll explain later," He smirked, "I've gotta go."

* * *

The cold air nipped at his skin as he entered the dark night, in search of one person in particular. There was just something about this girl, whether it was her care free attitude or her edgy look, he didn't know but he did know that he couldn't let it go. With that thought in mind, he set off on his search for the blonde bombshell. However, his search was cut short when he turned sharply around the corner and into another body.

"What a surprise to see you again." He smirked as he offered his hand out to help her up.

Ignoring the offer, she pushed herself up off of the ground and dusted herself off.

"You know stalking is illegal?" She retorted, walking straight past him as she did so.

"It's not stalking if you like the attention." He replied while trying to catch up with her, fast enough so that he was able to catch the ghost of a smile that graced her face.

"Look," He said, standing in front of her so that she halted to a stop, "You could at least let me make it up to you, my friend was being an ass and you didn't deserve to be treated like that."

She arched an eyebrow at his words, "So you're meaning to tell me that I wasn't apart of some little game you had going on there?"

She smiled as she noticed his face falter in defeat, "Nice try, buddy. But I'll give you ten points for the effort!"

She continued to walk on again, the sound of her boots against the sidewalk being music to her ears. Her peace however, was destroyed by the sound of more footsteps behind her. Becoming agitated with the constant pestering, she swivelled on her feet so that she was face to face with the man that still hadn't given up.

"I thought I told you-"

Her words had been cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on her own. Colby could feel her struggling against it, trying with all her might to escape his grip but it was no use, he knew he was physically stronger. Eventually, she gave in and returned the favour, her lips becoming in sync with his. His lips tingled as he broke it off, that same jolt of electricity returning to his body.

She just stood staring at him as the wind blew at her dishevelled hair. Her face was emotionless but her eyes, they told a different story. A flash of pain, sorrow and something else he couldn't quite decipher. It was very brief, but he saw it. He saw it in her eyes.

Colby was shocked at her reaction, he half expected her to punch him like she had done Jon.

_Crack._

Maybe he spoke too soon.

Looking up, he saw her rubbing at her knuckles with a smug expression.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"I've been training."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm back and with a new story, I couldn't get into the other ones so I came up with a different one that I do intend to stick with. Please read and review! Any ideas or criticism is helpful. More will be revealed next chapter!**


	2. Surprises

_Alternative_

**Chapter Two: Surprises**

* * *

Colby was sat in the boss's office with Jon to his right and Joe to his left. It wasn't everyday that you got called into Stephanie McMahon's office, and when you did you were praying that it was something good. While Colby felt like they had nothing to worry about as a stable, he just couldn't seem to shake the nerves. In the WWE your career could be turned upside down within an instant, one minute you could be World Heavyweight Champion and the next you could be jobbing to the likes of Santino Marella, just ask Ziggler. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of high heeled shoes clacking against the tiled floor and the image of the boss came into view as she sat down in her swivel chair, ready to dish out the news. Colby tried to read her, to determine whether what she was about to share would be good for them or not. But it was no use.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I brought you here today." She said, finally speaking up to the three superstars.

When she didn't receive a response, just the three of them staring back in return she carried on, not intimidated in the slightest, "While I like The Shield and what you bring to the table, I can't help but feel like something is missing. You guys talk about injustice and making things right, yet there's a huge injustice needing to be resolved. The Diva's division. Which is why I'm assigning you a new member in the form of Alex Austin. Yes, Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter, so I suggest you take care of her. She's relatively new to the wrestling world but she has it in her blood, she's a natural just needing guidance and you guys are perfect for the job. Teach her your ways, the Diva's need someone like her to revive the dying division. She's our only hope."

The hounds of justice sat and absorbed all that the boss had to say. All of them in three different minds about the newest member of The Shield. Jon obviously thinking that they didn't need anyone else, especially a woman. While Joe thought it'd be a great idea, it would help the Diva's division and maybe make the stable closer as a team. Colby however, wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it just yet, sure they had the experience and knowledge between them to guide her but he wasn't so sure she'd be able to handle it. If wrestling was easy, everyone would do it and with her being Stone Cold's daughter, she had a lot to prove.

"And here she is now." Stephanie announced as a blur of blonde and black strolled through the doors and took a seat next to the boss herself.

Colby couldn't believe his eyes. It was the girl from the bar.

_Looking up, he saw her rubbing her knuckles with a smug expression._

_"Where did you learn to hit like that?"_

_"I've been training."_

Realisation seemed to be hitting her as well as she looked on at three men staring back at her, the same confusion in their eyes. Only Jon's seemed to be laced with anger as well. Stephanie picked up on the looks they were giving each other and a smirk graced her features.

"So I see you've all met before, _perfect_."

* * *

After the tense encounter with her new partners, Alex thought it would be good to let off some steam at the hotel's gym in order to get her prepared for her debut on Raw. She still wasn't entirely sure what she'd be doing or how it was going to play out but she wanted to look and do her best, especially for her dad. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she popped in her earphones and hopped onto the treadmill, ready to start her daily routine while Bones by Young Guns started to play. Her head began to clear as she started to run, her problems now becoming the least of her worries for a little while. That was the beauty of working out for her, it pushed away all her troubles as she focused solely on improving herself. However, her peaceful workout was interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Pushing the stop button on the treadmill and taking a douse of her water, she shifted her eyes to her right to reveal a gym clad Joe Anoa'i.

"Doing a late night workout, I see?" He spoke, gesturing to the time as it was already 11pm.

"I prefer it, it's much more quieter." She reasoned, taking another sip of her water bottle.

"Seems we have a lot in common already," He said with a smile, "I can help you out, if you like?"

"Sure," Alex replied with a nod of her head, "I need to get into The Shield's routine anyway."

After an hour of grueling training the pair were exhausted, Alex more so than Joe. But it seemed Alex had already warmed up to Joe and she could see them becoming fast friends, it was the other two she was more worried about, especially Jon.

"They aren't so bad once you get to know them. Jon can be a pain in the ass but you'll get used to him and as for Colby, I think he has a thing for you already."

Alex rolled her eyes at the last comment, thinking about their last encounter and the kiss they had shared, and dabbed at the sweat on her forehead, "Yeah, I think Jon's still pissy at me for what I did to him but I had a good reason to do so. My dad always told me to stand my ground, so I did."

"And I don't blame you baby girl, he deserved it. Just promise you won't knock me out too." He chuckled as he walked by her side to the hotel rooms.

"Don't give me a reason to." She smirked as she waved him off and entered her room.

* * *

Today was the day. Alex felt a mixture of excitement and like she was going to throw up. The nerves were rattling her yet the anticipation coursed through her at the same time. Entering the women's locker room for the first time, she set her duffel bag down on the bench and closed her eyes. She had been told earlier that day that she would be interfering in a championship match between AJ Lee and Kaitlyn alongside The Shield. In order to be part of The Shield, she had to look the part and with that she pulled our her attire for the night and quickly got changed. Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection, she sported black combat boots, black cargo pants and a studded black bralet, complete with finger-less gloves and the skull designed scarf they all wore that covered the bottom half of their face. Even though it was still early in the day she wanted to be ready and prepared so that she could ease her mind and get in 'the zone' as she liked to call it. Alex was in the middle of her stretches when a few more of the Diva's walked in, The Bellas, Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox to be exact. Kaitlyn offered the newest member of The Shield a smile while the others ignorantly walked past, not bothering to spare a glance. In all honesty, Alex wasn't bothered nor was she concerned because she knew she'd be making the impact tonight, then they would notice and they would feel threatened. A knock on the door was heard and The Bella Twins were the first to answer it, disappointment etched onto their face when Colby asked to see Alex. Alex knew it was time. Time to show the world just what she was made of.

Exhaling deeply, Alex made her way to the back entrance of the arena with the rest of The Shield. AJ and Kaitlyn were going at in the ring and it was almost their que to make a scene. Her heart was pounding as the time drew nearer and nearer. Sensing the nerves radiating from Alex, Colby put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. The contact made his hand hot at the touch and he quickly withdrew it. Jon noticed this and decided he'd question this later, "Just don't mess up." He said looking at Alex to which she gave him a glare in return, "Thanks for the support bestie!"

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo_

_Lima_

_Delta_

_Shield._

The hard hitting music of The Shield rang through the Allstate arena emitting a mixture of boos and cheers from the stands. Jon lead the way as they made their infamous entrance through the crowd, the rest of them close behind him, Alex being the last. She could feel fans in the crowd patting her on the back and questioning who she was and why she was here. It made her smile knowing that a Diva could create this kind of reaction, _good job I had my scarf on to mask it_, she thought to herself not wanting to break kayfabe. The atmosphere was incredible out here and she now understood just what her father was talking about all those years when he would gush about going out to the crowd and the feeling he got from it, he said her first time would be her best and she was starting to think that already. Jumping over the barricade, she set her sights on the two Diva's currently in the ring, their expressions a combination of confusion and fear. Before The Shield could surround them, AJ was already scrambling up the ramp in a desperate but cowardly effort to escape from the ambush. This left Kaitlyn. The Hybrid Diva made no attempt in trying to escape herself, she was here to fight despite the number game against her. Climbing up onto the ring apron, Kaitlyn was now cornered. Every direction faced a Shield member and she knew that there was no getting out of this one. Alex saw the look of terror in her eyes but also the determination to stand her ground. _Silly girl._

All four members now entered the ring, circling the lone Diva while she stood frozen to her spot. Jon and Joe were the first ones to make a move as they grabbed onto the two-toned Diva receiving boos from the crowd as they did so. Alex watched as she struggled helplessly within their grasp. A hot breathe was felt on her neck, "Spear." Colby whispered to her. She looked at him, the way that sent the electricity streaming through his body, and then turned back to her target. Charging with all her strength, she tackled the bigger Diva down effortlessly. Her body was limp as she now stood above her triumphantly. Noticing the vacant Diva's Championship that lay on the canvas, she picked it up, ripped off her scarf to reveal her face and held it up. Sending a message towards the current champion as she did so. Turning her head, she saw Jon, Colby and Joe with their fists together in the center of the ring, a space left for her. She took her place in between Colby and Jon, touching her fist with theirs as Special Ops echoed throughout the arena once more.

"Believe in The Shield."

* * *

It wasn't until she got to the back that it dawned on her what had just happened. She had finally debuted and she couldn't of been happier about it if she tried. The rush of adrenaline still hadn't left her body, she was on such a high. Joe was the first to congratulate her with a big bone crushing hug, "You nailed it out there, you're definitely one of us now." He said genuinely to which she grinned in response. Colby was the next to comment, "When you took that scarf off, god damn." He whistled. She slugged him in the arm, "That was the part you picked out? What about the spear? Come on, you had to admit that was impressive!"

"It was impressive."

They all turned around to reveal Jon Good.

"Was that a compliment? Wait a second, I need to hear that again." Colby teased.

Jon rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, I wouldn't get used to it, Austin."

"Well, I think this deserves a celebration, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're buying the first round to make up for my black eye, sweetheart." Jon smirked.

"And I hate you again."

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter and I'm quite happy with it! It's a lot longer and fills in a lot of void spaces. I would like your opinion on the relationships she has between the members and what you'd like to see? Your input is appreciated! Special thanks to xTheCountryGirl, wwemicky and xSamilicousx for reviewing!**


End file.
